Secert Agent Mia
by Kallie
Summary: Mia has a secret the guys never would have guessed. She's a secret agent. what will the guys do about it. M/R pairing later on
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronins. I just use them in my stories. Please don't sue me. this will be a romance later on. The pairing will be M/R. Enjoy.

****

Secret Agent Mia

Chapter 1

By: Kallie

Mia walked into her room from the bathroom, she was wearing a bathrobe and had a towel wrapped around her head. She took the towel off and shook out her long, wet, reddish-brown hair. She sat on her bed and brushed out her hair, then she started to braid it. 

She walked over to her closet, and pulled out a pair of overall cut-offs. This was followed by a white shirt that read Hawaii Beach Bum on it. She quickly changed into her outfit and put on a pair of white socks and tennis shoes. 

Walking into the kitchen, she noticed it was oddly quiet. Her mansion was usually filled with noise because of the five young men living with her. Her thoughts drifted to them.

First there was Cye, he was English (or at least she thought so because of his accent). He had brown hair and Sea colored eyes. He was the cook of the group, and always the peacemaker. Mia often told Cye of all her problems. He could be trusted with anything.

Next came Kento, he was Cye's best friend. Mia couldn't for the life of her understand how they became best friends. The two were so different. Kento liked to fight, and often said things without thinking. He was always hungry, and out of all the boys he was strongest. Kento had ash-blue hair, and dark blue eyes. He looked like he was from Chinese decent.

Then there was Sage, the flirt of the group. He would flirt with every girl he saw. The guys always teased him about it too. Sage had blonde hair, and pale violet eyes. Sage liked to meditate, and had a healing power no one could explain. Sage, despite all his flirting, was often tagged as being emotionless.

Rowen was Sage's best friend. He had blue hair, and blue eyes. He was always asked if his hair color was natural. Rowen had a New York accent. He was the brains out of the boys. He was usually found with his nose in a book. Rowen was a danger if he ate a lot of sugar. He was also a disaster in a kitchen. He also slept like the living dead. The only way to get him out of bed was to use extreme measures.

Last, there was Ryo. He was the unofficial leader of the boys. He was Japanese, and very handsome. Or at least Mia thought so. He had striking tiger blue eyes, and black hair. He had a bad temper, and often got in trouble for it. He cared deeply for all his friends. He felt guilty if anyone got hurt, or was in danger.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Mia got some food out of the kitchen. She started to cook pancakes, and after she had a batch cooked Cye walked into the kitchen. He was rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Mia, what are you doing up?"

"Well, I thought I'd make breakfast. Besides its 9 in the morning."

"Um Mia it's only 6 o'clock."

"What, you mean I woke up that early on a Saturday!"

"Shush, quiet down before you wake up the guys."

"Well you can finish making breakfast Cye, I'm suddenly tired." Mia stated as she walked into the dinning room.

She sat down with a sigh. _I must really be out of it. My alarm clock must be broken again. Time to buy a new one again._ She thought to herself. 

A few seconds later there was a sound like a whole heard of elephants running down the stairs. "Must be Kento." Mia remarked. Sure enough, it was the one, the only, Kento Rei Faun. 

Mia started to think about how the boys came into her life. They were each special in their own way, but weren't your normal teenagers. Sure they acted like normal boys, but they were the Ronin Warriors, the five people who were constantly saving the world. _And me for that matter_ Mia thought. Each boy had his own armor. For some reason the bad guys always liked to go after Mia right away. But after one try of kidnapping they left her alone. The first time Mia met the boys was during the first battle with Talpa. 

"Yo, Mia. Tell Cye he has to let me eat something." Kento whined, snapping Mia once again out of her thoughts. 

"Kento, you can wait till the others wake up." Mia replied.

"If you're really that hungry, go wake them up. Breakfast is ready." Cye said, while carrying a tray full of pancakes to the table.

"Yahoo." Kento sprinted up the stairs while yelling this. A few moments later **CRASH **was heard followed closely by Kento running down the stairs.

"Kento I'm almost afraid to ask, but how did you wake them up?" Mia just had to ask.

"Well, I just threw them out of bed."

"Even Rowen?" Cye asked.

"Yup. Can we eat now?"

"Kento, the others aren't down here yet." Mia rebuked.

"We are now Mia." A very disgruntled looking Sage answered.

"We can eat now, Kento." Ryo said.

The others walked to the table and sat down. But Kento was already stuffing his face.

"There's no possible way that can be natural." Rowen commented as soon as Kento started eating.

"Um fhgjidl jgktusd." Came from Kento.

"Say what?" 

"I said very funny Rowen." Kento said once he swallowed.

"Well, lets finish up. I need to go into town and buy a new alarm clock. Mine broke, again." Mia said. "Anyone want to come with me?"

"Yeah" was heard from everyone.

After breakfast, and the dishes were done, all the boys went to get dressed. Half an hour later everyone was waiting for Sage. He was doing his hair. He liked to style it so that it covered one of his eyes. Finally he came out of the bathroom.

"All right if everyone's ready, then lets get going." Mia said while grabbing her keys and walking out the door.

She walked to her red jeep, and was about to get in the driver's seat, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Mia can I drive. Please." Rowen begged.

"Well, I guess its OK. But if you crash it, no more sugar for a month. Got it?" 

Rowen nodded, his eyes going big. _Wow, I'll have to be careful. No sugar for a month?! That's cruel and unusual punishment. _Rowen thought.

"Shotgun!" Kento yelled. This meant that Sage, Mia, Ryo, and Rowen would have to squeeze into the back seat.

Cye got in behind Kento, with Sage sitting next to him. Ryo sat behind Rowen, and Mia was forced to sit on Ryo's lap.

__

I feel like a two-year-old. This is embarrassing. Remind me never to let them drive unless I get to sit up front. Mia thought to herself.

When they finally got to the mall, everyone in the back seat fell out of the jeep. After brushing themselves off, they walked into the mall.

" I'm going to go get my alarm clock, and then I will stop and get the mail." Mia said as she walked off. (Yes, you can get your mail at the mall) 

"Hey Ryo, why don't you go help her." A very sly looking Sage said.

" Actually, I need to get some new gym equipment. So I'll have to pass you up on that offer Sage." Ryo snapped back.

Well that's the extent of the mall trip, nothing happened, except for the mail having been sent to their house already and everyone getting squished on the way home.

************************************************************************

Once they were home, Mia immediately scooped up the mail. She rifled through it, muttering "bill, bill, junk mail, bill, Oh." She threw the others on the table, and went upstairs to read her letter.

"Who do think that letters from?" Rowen asked.

"Well only one way to find out." Kento replied, and before Rowen could stop him Kento yelled up the stairs "Hey Mia, whose the letter from? A boyfriend?"

Ryo gave Kento a death glare.

"Kento its none of your business who the letters from. Remember curiosity killed the cat." Mia yelled back.

"Aw man, now we'll never know."

"Well, there is a way to find out." Sage replied.

A resounding "What?" was heard from everyone.

"We can sneak up and read it when she goes to get groceries."

Kento started to blush at this. He had once again eaten most of the food in the house. "OK, we'll do it." Kento volunteered for everyone.

Meanwhile, upstairs Mia was reading her letter. She had just finished it, and was sitting there thinking._ Oh man why did this have to start up now? I can't let the guys find out about this. But it is my job, and I'm one of the best there is. So, I guess its time to put that training to good use. Now, knowing the guys they will want to read this anyhow, so where can I hide it? Oh, I know!_

Mia ran over to the balcony in her room, and moved a loose piece of decorative wood. Behind it was a space big enough for a music box. She took out the small box that was stashed away in there, and put the letter in it. She then replaced the box, and the piece of wood.

"Now that that's taken care of, I can relax." The truth was Mia had known the letter would come somewhere around when it did. She had been expecting it, so she had guarded the mail like a hawk. This had only made the boys curiosities grow. Just then a thought hit her. "Oh, No!" she yelled. 

The boys came running up the stairs. "What's wrong Mia?" Cye asked, since he was the first one there. All he got out of her was a bunch of babbling. Finally Ryo took Mia by the shoulders and shook her, gently though. "Mia what's wrong?" he asked in his most soothing voice.

"She's coming."

"Who's coming?"

"Danielle."

" Who's Danielle, and is she cute?" This of course came from Sage.

"When's she coming Mia?" Rowen asked.

"All she said was that it would be soon."

"Why don't you want her to visit?" Cye asked. "Don't you like her?"

"Of course I like her. She's my friend, but she's a bit eccentric about her work."

"Well Mia, we promise to be nice once she's here. So why don't you go get the groceries now? It'll take your mind off this." Roy suggested.

"Your right. Thanks Ryo." After this little exchange, Mia left for the grocery store, and the minute she was out of the driveway the boys were looking for the letter in her room.

"Now, knowing Mia, she probably hid the letter somewhere." Sage mused.

"Why exactly are we doing this again." Cye asked. He was feeling a little guilty about invading her privacy, but he wanted to know what was in the letter just as bad as the others.

"Hey, why don't we try that piece of wood above her balcony?" Rowen suggested.

"Rowen, how did you know to look up there?" Ryo asked.

"I saw her putting some stuff in there one day. But I was too bust to look at the time." Sure enough the letter was there. Sage read it out loud, but the others crowed around him anyway. This is what the letter said:

Dear Mi,

How are ya? I'm fine, but insulted that you never got in touch with me. Oh well. Just want to let you know that I will be coming for a visit sometime soon, but I won't tell you when. It would spoil the surprise if I told ya. J So, have the boys fallen at your feet, begging for any attention you choose to grace them with. Well I'll make sure they do. Knowing you as I do, you are in desperate need of a makeover. Hey, you would look good with green hair or highlights! No, I'm not crazy. Well when I get there we're going to have to get down to work and kick some bad boy butt again. I bet that inside your just bursting with excitement. Well I gotta go gather up our stuff. See ya sometime. 

-Danielle

PS do ya still know where "it" is? If you lost your gun and equipment I'm gonna kill you. Bye. Love ya Lots. 

The boys stood there open mouthed. They were shocked by the idea that Mia had a gun in her house. They were begging to think this Danielle was a nut case. They quickly put Mia's hiding place back together, and went downstairs to the living room. 

"We are going to have a serious talk with Mia, when she gets back." Rowen stated. 

"I can't believe that she would keep anything from us." Cye said with hurt in his voice. After all Mia had told him everything, even her confusion on her feelings toward Ryo. 

"Well, I guess we didn't know Mia as well as we thought we did." Sage said. Just then they heard Mia pull up in the driveway. They heard her shouting for help with the groceries. 

When Mia walked in and saw them standing there looking at her, she felt her stomach drop. Especially with the hurt look Cye was giving her._ Guess they found the letter. And if they found it then they read it. Crap, now I have to either bring them along or silence them till the mission is over._ "Guys what's wrong? Is this about the letter?"

"Mia you had better come sit down on the couch. I have a feeling you have a lot of dirt to spill." Kento said. So Mia followed them to the couch. "What do you want to know? There's a lot you don't know."

"Mia, you had better start at the beginning." Ryo said.

Before Mia could say anymore, there was an audible _click._ The next thing any of them knew someone was pointing a gun at Ryo's head. "No one says anything till I say you can, understand." A voice said from the shadows.

************************************************************************

Author's note:Well that's chapter one. Did ya like it? I'll continue it, but please tell me what you thought. Did you like, love, loathe, hate, or think it was so-so? Please tell me. This is my first attempt at a cliffhanger. So go easy on that part. Bye.


	2. chapter 2

****

Secret Agent Mia

By: Kallie

Author's note: Hey everybody. Same disclaimer as before, I don't own the Ronins, I do however own Danielle. You'll meet her soon. Thanks to everybody who reviews and to those of you who have read this. Now on with the story.

Chapter 2

Mia watched as a man stepped out of the shadows of the room. She silently cursed herself for not knowing he was there. In the back of her mind she felt a familiar presence, but shook it off. The man who stepped from the shadows was wearing dark clothes, had dark brown eyes, and was balding. 

"Now, I suggest you tell me all about this little operation of yours. I know who you are."

"Oh, really. Then who am I?" Mia replied.

"Your legal name is Mia Koji, but your code name is Rose Red." AT this the guys watched as Mia blanched.

"Well, then I guess you know too much. Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Well my dear, since your going to die anyway, I'll tell you. My name is Krojack. And I want to know all about the mission you're going on, and who you're with."

"Sorry Krojack, but this just isn't your day."

"Oh, but I think it is. Now nobody moves or I'll shoot your friend. Blonde, come here, and quietly." Sage walked over to Krojack, and had his hands bound behind his back. The rest followed, except for Mia. Ryo had his hands bound while Mia and Krojack were talking.

Mia watched silently as her friends were bound, and set on the couch, or on the floor next to the couch. _I have to do something. Now where did I put my equipment. Damn, I knew I should have kept track of it. I probably ended up selling some of it, thinking it was junk. Well, all I need for this guy are my wits and my gun. This guy clearly underestimates me. he's not even trying to tie me up. Well, he'll find out his mistake later._

Mia slowly reached for her purse, which she had brought in absentmindedly. She thanked God that she had. While Krojack was tying up the last of the Ronins, she felt her hand touch cold steel. She slowly pulled out her gun, and hid it behind her back. Krojack was starting to walk toward her with Ryo in tow.

"Now Rose Red, what's your mission about"

"Like heck if I'm telling you. I've gone through worse than you could possibly do without cracking."

"You're slipping Red, you never use to let anyone within 15 feet of you unless you wanted them there. You were one of the best this country had to offer, but obliviously you've gone soft. Too bad, I was looking forward to bragging about killing the Great Rose Red. Just like I killed your partner."

"You liar! Angel's not dead! I don't know how you found out all this about me. But your days are numbered!" Mia yelled back with hatred in her voice.

The guys were just trying to take everything in, but they vowed to interrogate Mia on it later. They also vowed that if this Krojack nut case hurt either Mia or Ryo, that they would kill him. But they shouldn't have worried, because Mia was planning just that anyway.

Krojack was circling Mia now. She had hidden the gun up her shirt, and it was pressing into her back. She positioned herself so she could grab it. Then she heard Krojack say " Stand up Red." He had pushed Ryo back toward the couch, and he landed hard on his back. So Mia complied and stood up. Krojack had put his gun down, a very stupid move.

Just when Krojack had finished circling Mia she whipped out her gun. She pointed it straight at his heart. She was handling it expertly, and there was no doubt that she would make her target if she chose to shoot. "Start talking Krojack. You have exactly two minutes to tell me everything. Starting with why you're here, and who your working for." Mia stated in a tone that called for obedience. 

"How did you do that? "

"Remember who your dealing with. I didn't make it to the top for nothing you know. Now start talking, or I'll start torturing."

"I work for U.W.P. I'm here to stop you from completing your mission, and to find out information about organization."

"Thanks for making it easy for me. But that's not going to save you. As tradition of my organization calls for, I'm going to silence you. Do you have any last requests."

"What your actually going to kill me?!"

"You would have killed me and my friends. I'm just returning the favor. Plus I'm fulfilling part of my mission. Which was to eliminate dangerous persons to the stability of this country. An I'd say you qualify perfectly." Mia said in a very serious tone.

Krojack in fear of his decided to rush Mia, hoping surprise would make her faulty. It didn't work. All he succeeded in doing was making Mia's aim even more deadly. There was a loud BANG! And the Ronins saw Krojack fall to the ground. Then they saw Mia standing with the gun in her hand. She was looking rather pale.

For lack of anything else to say the Kento said "Hey Mia, would you mind untying us. I'm starting to get a rope burn." And with that the silence was broken. 


	3. chapter 3

Authors note: OK. Sorry about the delay. I went through temporary writers' block. But I'm over it.

Same disclaimer, don't own Ronins. But if I did, you must admit we'd all be better off. Just Kidding. On to the story.

****

Secret Agent Mia

Chapter 3

By: Kallie

Later that night after everyone finished their dinner of Chinese takeout, Mia was sitting with the Ronins. She was once again trying to tell her story. The guys were listening, and all were quiet. Mia sighed, and asked " So, were do you want me to start?"

"How bout the beginning. That's always a good place." Cye said.

"Well, it started when my parents died. They were on a plane that was bombed by terrorists. After their death, all I wanted was to keep that from happening to anyone else. So since I had been at the top of class, and skipped a couple grades, I graduated early. "

My IQ was in the lower genius level so the government sent someone over to check me out. They decided I was perfect material. I was taken to the base, and trained. I finished training after half a year. I started my "missions" when I was 16. Because I was so young, they teamed me up with another girl of the same age. They gave us code names, and a trail mission. 

Since we were rookies, our mission was supposed to be a simple one. Get in, get some data while everyone is busy, and get out. But the mission went wrong. The real team ended up being discovered, and killed. Maybe our age played a factor in that nobody suspected us, maybe they were just stupid. But all of a sudden the mission was thrust on our shoulders. Of course, HQ told us to get out right away. But we didn't listen. We ended up successfully completing both missions. We took out their base, and half the people there. 

Needless to say when we got back we were assigned real missions. We soon rose to the top. Our names were on spy lists and terrorists groups most wanted lists. We were considered the best, and we never failed a mission. When they tried to get us different partners, we refused. So that's how I spent the last two years. 

About two months before I met you, I took a vacation. They gave me year off, and told me to keep training. I decided to go visit my grandfather, since he was the only one who still wanted me. Everyone else disowned me soon after my parents died. Grandfather would send letters to me through a midpoint. I sent them back. He kept hammering legends into me, even then. So it was only natural to stay with him. That's how you guys met me. And now my vacation seems to be over. Hey they still owe me two weeks!"

"Wow, Mia." Sage said. He seemed to be the only one to find his voice.

"Hey, wait a minute! Mia, your only 18."

"That's right Ryo. I told you that teacher story because it was my cover up."

"Hey that means you're our age." Kento yelled.

"No duh Einstein." Rowen commented dryly.

"Well, I'm rather tried. I don't know about you guys, but being held up by some maniac sure zaps my energy." Cye said while yawning.

"Well, if you didn't get up so early, you wouldn't be tried." Kento said

"Kento, the reason I get up early is so I can make you breakfast!" Cye yelled.

"He, he. Oh ya." Kento said while turning red.

At this everyone agreed, and went up stairs to get ready for bed. Mia walked into her room, and fell onto her bed. She was so tired she didn't even change into p.j.'s. Ryo walked to his bed, in the room he shared with White Blaze. (AN: for those of you who don't know who that is, it's his pet white tiger.) He sat thinking on his bed. He liked Mia, a lot. But after today he was really confused. _I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow_. He resolved. And with that changed in to his p.j.'s. Soon after, everyone was asleep. 

************************************************************************

__

Next Morning

The guys woke up to the sounds of someone practicing in the workout room. They still weren't used to the fact that Mia could fight, probably better then they could. So one by one they trickled down the stairs. When Ryo got downstairs he saw everyone but Sage crowed around the door to the workout room. They were starring at it like they had just seen Cale doing the hokey pokey. "Hey guys what's so interesting?" Sage asked, coming up behind Ryo. Ryo was so startled he jumped.

"Don't do that, Sage." Ryo snapped.

"Sorry, thought you heard me."

"Hey guys, keep it down. We don't want Mia to hear us." Kento hissed.

Ryo noticed for the first, what the guys had been starring at. He looked around the guys' heads. What he saw made his eyes go wide. Mia was in the workout room in a purple tank top that looked like a sports bra. She also had on gray shorts, and had put her hair up in a bun, but some of it was falling out. She was barefoot, and stood at the opposite end of the room as the guys. She had her back to them, and then all of a sudden she started to do backhand springs. She did a chain of these across the room. When she stopped, she noticed the guys were there.

"Hey guys, did I wake you up?"

"Naw, you know how Kento snores." Cye said.

"That's right. Hey!!" Kento said back.

"Well, I'm going to go shower now, then we can plan out the day. I'll need some help looking through the attic and basement for my equipment. You guys can help me, if you don't have anything planned." Mia said, with a look that said _I'm not asking, I'm telling._

"Sure Mia. We'd love to help." Ryo volunteered for everyone. The others gave him glares. They would have to spend all day going through who knew what. Mia's basement and attic were almost worse than the dynasty.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate that. Well I'm gonna go now. The sooner we start, the sooner the torture will be over with."

************************************************************************

Well that's the end of chapter 3, as before please review. I like to get your feedback. This was a shorter chapter, and I still would like any ideas for later on in the story. That doesn't mean I'll use them. But I still want to hear them. Thanks for reading this. Bye.


	4. chapter 4

Authors note: I don't own the Ronins. I do own Danielle. Don't sue I have no money. Enjoy the story.

****

Secret Agent Mia

Chapter 4

By: Kallie

Everyone minus Mia was sitting around the table. They were eating and trying to keep Kento from eating Mia's share. Just when they thought it was a lost cause, Mia walked in. She was a scruffy pair of jeans that had paint splattered on them. She was wearing an old button down shirt that was light blue. She had a black and white bandanna on her head. She was wearing sandals on her feet. She smiled and walked over to her spot. She swatted Kento on the head before sitting down.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"That was for trying to eat my food. I happen to be very hungry."

"Sorry" a sheepish looking Kento answered.

"Well I forgive you. Now where's the strawberries?"

"Kento beat you to them." Rowen said.

"KENTO, how could you eat all the strawberries!" Mia yelled. "And why didn't you guys stop him?"

"Well we tried. Honestly we did, but he had already eaten most of them." Cye replied.

"Oh well. Now who wants to look in what part of the house?"

"What exactly are we looking for?" Sage asked.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Well my equipment is in two boxes. They're labeled "Mia's Junk", and "Red's plant food"."

"Why on earth would you label it red's plant food?" Ryo asked.

"Because I needed to keep it low profile. I mean would you look in a box labeled Plant Food if you were looking for something you weren't supposed to find."

"I guess I see your point. I doesn't exactly scream Secret Agent, does it." Ryo responded.

"What do the boxes look like Mia?" Rowen asked.

"One has bugs all over it, and the other has 60's stuff on it."

"Well, then I'll take the attic." Kento said.

"I'll take the attic also." Cye and Rowen responded.

"Guess that means we have the basement." Mia said to Ryo and Sage.

Ryo and Sage had looks of pure terror on their faces. "Not the basement. We'll never come out alive." Sage said.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad." Mia said. Then she opened the basement door. She looked down the stairs and heard some unexplainable noises. She quickly turned around and said " All right maybe it is that bad. But we have to do this anyway."

"Why?" Kento asked. "I don't want to."

"I'll buy you all ice cream afterwards."

"What are we waiting for. Lets get this party started." Kento yelled. 

So Rowen, Cye, and Kento headed up to the attic. Mia walked over to the basement door and opened it again. She was about to go down when she stopped, and walked over to a drawer in the kitchen. She came back with a flashlight. "OK, Let's go get this over with" Mia said. She was NOT going to be the first one down those stairs.

Sage silently got up and walked to the stairs. He looked at Mia and Ryo, then went down them. Mia went next with Ryo bringing up the rear. (Cough, cough) "Hey Mia, when was the last time someone was down here." Ryo commented. There was dust over everything, and a damp mildew smell was coming from a corner. 

"Well Ryo, besides my grandfather, the last person down here was me when I was… oh, seven. I think." Mia replied while walking over to a stack of boxes. She felt someone starring at her and turned around. It was Sage and Ryo. "What?"

"No one's been down here since you were seven?" Sage asked.

"Well, ya. OK how about we start looking. That smell is starting to make me feel sick." Mia said.

So Mia and co. started to dig around in the junk. All of a sudden there was a CRASH! Mia run over to a pile of fallen junk, and under the boxes was Sage. He didn't look very happy.

"Well Mia, I found one of your boxes." He commented dryly.

Thanks, Sage where is it?" Mia asked. Sage pointed to the edge of junk and there was the bug box. It was the size of a suitcase.

"Mia, you never said it was that big." Ryo commented.

"Actually, I didn't say how big it was at all. Now lets go upstairs, the others should have found the other box by now." Mia stated while picking the box up and heading upstairs. Ryo helped Sage up and then they followed. Sure enough Kento had a box that said _Red's Plant Food_ on it. I t was bigger than the box Mia was holding.

"Thanks Kento." Mia walked over to the other box and tried to balance it on top of the box she was already holding. She got about three steps before it fell. Sighing she started to push it with her foot. Ryo came over and pick it up. "Thank You Ryo. Just follow me, I'll show you where it goes."

So they left the room. But the others followed. They didn't want to miss finding out what was in the box. Mia walked over to the bookshelf in the library. She lifted a book titled _Legends of Ancient Japan_ and the bookshelf moved. She walked behind, and the guys not knowing what else to do followed. The passage led to a small office with lots of high tech gear. Hanging above the desk was a picture of Mia and another girl with pale green eyes, and hair with just a touch of blonde in it. They were both smiling and holding their hands in peace signs.

The guys decided to ask about it later, right now the only important thing were the boxes. Mia opened the bug box and took out some more high tech equipment. In the sixties box she took out an outfit, and what looked like a purse. She also took out some books and a map. The last things out of the box were a big bag and a couple of diskettes. 

"OK we can leave now." Mia said.

"You mean that's all that's in the box?" A disappointed Kento asked.

"I'm afraid so Kento." Mia said while heading back to the library. The guys started to follow her, when suddenly she stooped. She was at the entrance to the library. "There's someone in there." Mia whispered. She pulled out her gun, and silently walked into the room. She was looking around every sense alert. She worked her way to the light switch. Before she could turn it on, a hand grabbed her shoulder. Mia immediately flipped them over. She then turned on the lights, and whirled around pointing her gun at that person's head. 

The person lying on the floor was wearing black, and had a back hat on their head. "Who are you?" Mia asked. The person slowly started to rise then turned around and took her hat off. Mia gasped when she saw whom it was. The next thing the guys knew, Mia was stalking toward that person, and had punched them in the stomach. "Don't ever do that to me again! I almost shot you." Mia yelled at the figure doubled over on the floor.

"Nice to see you too Mia." A female voice called out. " I was just trying to see if you still had your edge. Guess this answers it." Mia moved to help the girl up. The guys saw it was the girl from the picture. In real life her hair was a light slivery-blonde, and her eyes were smiling. She turned and looked at them. "Mia, are these the guys you talked about?" she asked

"Yea, that's them. Guys this is my friend Danielle. Danielle, that's Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, and Ryo." Mia said while introducing them to each other.

"So Mia, is this you r partner?" Rowen asked.

"How did you know that? Oh no. Mia you didn't tell them did you." Danielle's tone was slightly accusing. 

"Well, maybe." Mia said.

"Mia, you know you just broke the biggest rule." Danielle yelled at her.

"Well, we'll just bring them with us." Mia said.

"Fine." Danielle sighed. "Since you already know Mia's code name, I might as well tell you mine. It's Angel of Death." 

"So, Danielle when do we leave." Mia asked. 

"We leave tomorrow. I just came to pick you up and make sure you had your stuff." Danielle replied. "Hey Mia how about we dye your hair that lovely green color." She added with a gleam in her eye.

"How about not." Mia stated. "Well let's go get packed guys. Then Kento and Cye, can you guys go pick up the ice cream I promised."

"Sure thing Mia." Cye replied. 

And with that everyone spent the rest of the afternoon packing. After they were done packing they all got their ice cream. Finding the boxes had taken all morning. Before anyone knew it, it was dark. Mia and Danielle were talking when the guys came down for supper. They stopped when they noticed the guys. Supper was passed pretty much in silence. Danielle didn't eat much, watching Kento eat made her sick. So after dinner everyone went into the living room to watch TV. "Man, I miss television." Danielle said.

"You don't get to watch TV?" Kento asked incredulous. 

"Well, we don't really have time. And when we do, we don't get any good stations. Man, we have tons of state of the art stuff, but we can't afford to get decent cable." Danielle griped. So to be nice the guys let Danielle pick what to watch. She picked a hockey game. "Oh I haven't seen a hockey game in forever." Danielle said. Mia only laughed at this. "Don't feel to sorry for her. She has someone tape them for her." Mia said.

After the game everyone went to bed. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow. Danielle and Mia shared a room. And they stayed up discussing details about their mission. They didn't know that much about it, but they talked about what they knew. And around Midnight they drifted off to sleep. The ride to base was going to be a long one. And they weren't looking forward to it.

***********************************************************************************************************************

That's the end of chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Next chapter, everyone starts to see some action. 

Please review. Thanks.


	5. chapter 5

Secret Agent Mia

Authors note: I don't own Ronins. I do own Danielle and some other characters. I don't own any of the Shakespeare I quote. I happen to be broke so suing me won't get you anywhere. I also don't own the songs. 

****

Secret Agent Mia

Chapter 5

Mia sighed, she was squished into a tiny car with 6 other people. The car was smaller than her jeep, if that was possible. They still had another hour before they got the HQ. "Cheapskates couldn't get us a decent car." Mia whined.

"Well they were only planning on two of us being in here." Danielle's voice called back. Danielle was driving, with Cye and Rowen squeezed into the front seat beside her. Mia, Kento, Ryo, and Sage had the back seat. It wasn't fun. Kento had whined the entire way, and had just fallen asleep. Only problem was now he was snoring. 

"Dani, can you put the radio on please?" Mia asked. Danielle nodded and turned the knob to find a station. She found a station and decided to see what music they played. The first song they heard was "Do you dream of Me?" by Michael W. Smith. Mia and Danielle started to sing along. The guys were looking at them weird. "What?" Danielle asked.

"You guys know this song too well." Sage stated.

"You don't know it well enough." Danielle snapped back.

"How about we find a different station?" Rowen suggested. So they found a station that played modern rock. Kento woke up soon after that and continued to whine. Mia turned to look out the window and tuned out everyone else. After awhile they got to a seaport town and Danielle drove them to an alley that was really rundown looking.   
"Well everyone out. Thank you for flying Angel airway." She said while stepping out of the car. The people squished into the back seat had a harder time getting out. 

"The base is right here? Somehow I had it pictured a bit more, oh I don't know, high-tech." Kento said while staring around the alley.

"We're not in HQ yet Kento." Mia said while walking to the end of the alley. The end was a brick wall. Mia walked up to it and pressed a brick. Out came a screen that said "Password please." in a mechanical voice. Mia leaned down and said

"When I do count the clock that tells the time, And see the brave day sunk in hideous night; When I behold the violet past prime, And sable curls, all silvered over with white".

The screen took a moment before saying "Access Permitted. Agent Rose Red." It slid back into the wall and a door opened. The bricks slid away and revealed a door underneath what would have been the wall. Danielle walked up to it and opened it. "OK guys get your stuff." Danielle yelled.

The guys got everyone's stuff and walked to the door. "What do we do now?" Sage asked.

"Throw everything through the door, then you follow." Mia said. "Danielle why don't you go first."

So Danielle sat at the side of the door, then slid down into it. "All right guys. Who's next?" Mia turned around and asked. They threw their stuff in then one by one followed. The order was Sage, Cye, Kento, Rowen, Ryo, and Mia last. As Mia went down, she hit a button next to the door and the brick wall slid back into place. The alley became a simple rundown alley again. 

When everyone landed at the end of the tunnel, they grabbed their stuff and followed Mia and Dani. The guys looked up and saw water over them. "Mia where are we?" Cye asked.

"We're under the Sea of Japan." Mia said still walking. The others had to run to keep up with the two girls. They came to some big steel looking doors. Mia and Danielle pushed them open and beckoned for the guys to follow. Inside the room there were tons of computers and consoles. There were several people in the room walking around and a few typing at the computers.

A guy with dark brown hair noticed them. He started to walk towards the girls, because he hadn't spotted the guys yet. "Well, well the shrew finally returns. And I see you've brought Death with you." The guy said in a nasty sounding voice. Mia turned to glare at him. "I see they haven't relieved you of your position as janitor yet." Mia said while narrowing her eyes at the man. "Geez, Rob. You should show respect to your betters." Danielle said while smiling. 

Rob turned to her, his eyes wide. "You mean . . . she's . . . You've got to be kidding me." 

"She's not. For this mission I'm the captain and what I say goes, unless you really want to be out of a job. Because you know the boss will listen to me before you."

"Humph." And Rob walked away.

"What's eating him?" Danielle asked even thought she knew perfectly well what was.

"Well whatever it is, I don't care." Mia said. "Now come on. We need to get our rooms."

Mia started walking toward the other side of the room where another set of doors was. She went to the first set, which had a pair of old theater masks painted on them. She pushed them open and walked down the hall. There were doors on both sides of the hallway. She stopped next to a door that said _Rose Red_ on it. After stopping and looking the guys realized all the doors had names on them. Next to Mia's room was a door that said _spare room_ on it. She opened it and motioned for the guys to go in. Danielle's room was right across from Mia's.

"Get your stuff settled then everyone meet in my room." Danielle volunteered. "Mia, you still need to tell the boss that we brought along extra people."

"I know. I was just going to do that. I'll be right back." Mia said then headed back down the hallway. 

Danielle turned to the guys, smiled and said, "Well let's get to it then." She helped them get their stuff in the room. It was rather a small room for five guys. There were two sets of bunk beds against the walls, and a cot in the closet. With the cot out there was little walking space. A small room of the right of the closet had a huge dresser in it. The guys stuck all their suitcases in there.

"I call top bunk." Kento shouted. 

"I want the other one." Rowen quickly said.

"I'll take the one below Kento." Cye volunteered.

"I get the other bunk then." Sage said. Everyone then looked at Ryo. "Guess I'll take the cot." Ryo stated.

"Well if your done lets go back to my room." Danielle said already heading toward the door.

Once in Danielle's room, which was identical to the other one except that it was painted a forest green, everyone sat down. The guys all had to sit on the floor. About five minutes later Mia walked in the room.

"So, how did it go?" Cye asked.

"Could have been worse." Was the answer.

"That bad, huh?" Danielle asked.

"Yep. But he's letting you stay under one condition. You have to stay with us the entire time." Mia said sitting down on the bed. She had just situated herself when an alarm went off. A light next to the door started to flash a bright red.

Danielle and Mia bolted up off the bed and each grabbed a gun. "An intruder! How the heck did they manage to get in?" Danielle yelled over the alarm.

"Doesn't matter. We just have to catch them." Mia answered. She ran over to what looked like a mirror, and pressed a button. A screen came up and showed two little red dots going down the hallways. "Found you." Mia said. She turned around and said "Sage, Rowen, Ryo you come with me. Kento and Cye go with Danielle." Danielle nodded her head and ran out the room. Kento and Cye ran after her.

Mia turned and also went out the door. The remaining guys followed her. Mia weaved her ways through the hallways until she came to an old looking door. She stopped and got her gun ready. Then she turned and tried the door. It was locked, so she kicked the door open. The guys all saw her grimace after she did that. She walked in cautiously, the guys right behind her. The room was rather dimly lit, so Mia gave her first order, "find a light switch." Sage was closest to the wall so he ran his hand along the wall. His hand soon came into contact with a light switch. He flipped it on. The room was flooded with light, but no one appeared to be in the room.

Mia scowled, she would have to look behind the boxes now. She walked over to one and was about to kick it out of her way when she heard something. She turned toward the guys and clicked her safety off. The guys were also looking around the boxes. Just then Ryo turned toward her, and his eyes got big. He was staring at something behind her. In Mia's experience it was better to shoot first, question later. She whirled around gun ready to fire and came face to face with Rob.

************************************************************************

Thank you for reading my story. That's it for chapter 5. Hope you liked it. please review. Thanks. 

-Kallie 


	6. chapter 6

AN: I don't own the Ronins

AN: I don't own the Ronins. Wish I did but I don't. On with the story. Sorry people I know this doesn't seem like a romance, but it's getting there.

****

Secret Agent Mia

Chapter 6

"Rob, what the heck are you doing?" a very angry Mia yelled. She lowered her gun slightly. Rob just looked at her. A moment later a box came hurtling at her. She had to dive out of the way. But as she was rolling out of her dive another pile of boxes fell on her. These unfortunately had heavy stuff in them.

"Ugh. I'll get you for this Rob. I always knew you were a traitor." Mia said from under the boxes.

"You won't be saying much of anything. I knew you were on to me, that's why I hated you so much. I had everyone but you and that partner of yours fooled."

Mia glared up at him. She noticed that the guys were inching closer to Rob. Just then he whirled around, pulling out and pointing a gun at them. In the process he knocked another box over. This one obstructed Mia's view of everything "Don't move." He stated. "Now I want you all to be good little boys and keep your hands where I can see them. I won't underestimate you, unlike that idiot Krojack. I warned him not to underestimate you Mia. But he didn't listen. This would have been so much easier if you were dead. I can handle you and your partner one at a time."

"Well I don't plan on dying anytime soon." Mia said while struggling to raise herself. She didn't get more than three inches when she fell back to her original position. 

Rob looked at her for a moment than turned back to her companions. "I want you two over there." He pointed to Sage and Rowen and motioned toward the far wall. He turned toward Ryo and pointed his gun at his forehead. He was at point blank range so rushing him was not a good idea. "Now I hate to shoot and run, but my partner is waiting for me. To make sure you don't follow too closely I'm taking you with me." He made Ryo walk in front of him the gun pressed to his head. "I've changed my mind." Rob said than hit Ryo on the temple with the but of the gun. The force of the blow knocked him out. Rob picked Ryo up and slung him over his shoulder.

Once he left the room he slammed the door shut and they could hear a lock of some sort. "Damn they Ryo." Rowen said.

"What!?" Mia yelled. She'd been buried under all the boxes and couldn't see very well. "I don't suppose you two would bother to _HELP ME_!" She yelled. Rowen and Sage looked at each other sheepishly. They walked over and started to pull the boxes off of Mia. After a while she free. "Sorry Mia." Sage apologized. "It's OK. Now lets see, how can we get out of here." Mia looked around the room and realized the only way out was the door. She went over to it and gauged how sturdy it was. It looked pretty sturdy. The door itself wasn't, but with the locks it would be hard to open.

Mia backed up and rammed the door with her shoulder. She bounced off the wood and landed on the floor. She groaned in pain, the door was definitely NOT opening that way. "Rowen, could you think of a way to get us out of here?" Mia asked.

"I'll try." He responded. "You know that wasn't the brightest thing you've ever done Mia."

Mia turned and glared at Rowen. "I'm very much aware of that Rowen." She turned back to see what they could use in the room. 

"Hey Mia?"

"What is it Sage?"

"Do you still have that communication device on your wrist?"

"Oh God! I completely forgot about that! I can get someone to open the door for us. You're a genus Sage." Mia replied while opening up a channel on her communication device. It looked just like her watch. After a few minutes someone came and opened the door for them. It was one of the ladies from when they had first walked in. 

"The boss wants to see you," she said.

"All right. I'll be right back."

"He wants to see _all _of you. He seems kinda mad. Angels waiting there too."

"Thanks." Mia replied, her faced had paled. She turned and walked down the corridor. Rowen and Sage followed. She led them to a door that was made of ornamental wood and had an intricate handle. She knocked then opened the door. She motioned with her head for them to go in first. They obliged her. 

Once inside they saw that the room was sensibly furnished. It had a sturdy desk and some furniture. There was a couch in the corner, and a cabinet by the desk. They saw Danielle and Cye sitting on the couch and a middle aged man sitting behind the desk. The man stood up when they entered. They heard the door close and Mia walked up behind them. "Please sit down." The man said. 

Rowen and Sage pulled chairs over to the couch. Mia sat down next to Danielle. AS soon as she was sitting, Danielle turned with a guilty look on her face. "Mia, I'm soooo sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen."

Mia looked at Danielle confused "DO what? Where's Ken . . . Oh no! They got Kento didn't they?"

Danielle nodded her head. The man behind the desk stood up and said, "My name is Mr. Yama. Now which one of Red's friends are you?"

"Rowen"

"Sage"

"Cye", the guys all introduced themselves. "Very good. Now Red, what happened to your other little friend?" Mr. Yama asked.

"Ryo was taken by the enemy. I found out who our mole was. It was just like I've said all along, Rob was the inside leak."

At this Mr. Yama frowned and Danielle gasped. "Well, you'll have to take care of it then. You need to organize a rescue party for your friends and take out Rob." 

Mia and Danielle nodded.

"Um, what about us?" Cye asked.

"Oh, Yes. You'll go with Red and Angel. And I must congratulate you on your services to your country."

"What are you talking about?" Sage asked.

"I thought I'd congratulate you early, since what I've heard about you from Red I get the picture that you'll do exceptionally well."

"Oh, well." 

And with that they all sat down and started to work on a plan to rescue Ryo and Kento. They worked well into the night. When they finally had all the kinks worked out, Mr. Yama excused them to their quarters. Everyone was extremely tired and all but Mia fell asleep upon contact with his or her bed.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Well that's chapter 6, sorry it's so short. Please review. Thanks


	7. 

Secret Agent Mia ****

Secret Agent Mia

Chapter 7

The next morning everyone met back up in Mr. Yama's office. Mia and Danielle being used to the schedule were there before the guys. They all sat down around the coffee table that had found its way into the room. It was placed in front of the couch. Breakfast was laid out on the table. Mia and Danielle were talking when Rowen decided to plop down next to them.

"Hey Mia, I know that part of this is my fault. And fell really bad, but look on the bright side. At least we get new outfits for the mission." Danielle chirped. She was a morning person and always cheerful in the early morning hours. Mia laughed while saying," You really are hopeless Angel."

"I know. But you know you love me."

"Humph. That's debatable."

"Ahh, come on Mia. You know you'd be lost without me."

Mia started to laugh at this. After a while she stopped and started to eat. They all would need their strength for the mission. The plan was pretty simple. They knew where the enemy's base was. They were going to go in two teams. Mia and Rowen would go in one way, while Sage, Cye, and Danielle would go in another way. That way they would have twice as much of a chance to find Kento and Ryo. 

The girls were going to need special outfits. Danielle's outfit was a black body suit with black leggings. She had a pair of high-heeled boots that were ankle high. They were, you guessed it, black in color. Her hair was going to be put in a braid since it was long. She would have to stuff the braid in black hat. The hat looked like a big headband.

Mia's outfit was crimson so dark it was almost black. It blended in with the shadows, so it didn't stick out. Her outfit was exactly like Danielle's except that it had a short skirt over the leggings. Instead of the hat Mia put her hair up in a bun. Since her hair wasn't as light as Danielle's she didn't need a hat.

The guys' outfits were black. They got pants, shoes, long sleeved T-shirts, and for Sage a hat. Once they were all equipped and changed they met with Mr. Yama for a quick recap of the plan. Nothing had changed, so they decided to head out. They would arrive at the base by nighttime. 

***********************************************************************************************************************

They arrived at the base on schedule and split up to go their separate ways. Rowen and Mia were taking the back entrance. They got to explore all the back hallways and storage rooms. They made short work of any guards they came across. 

They walked down a deserted hallway, when they heard voices coming from around the corner. Rowen peeked his head around the corner, and saw tons of guards. He pulled his head back and told Mia what he saw. They decided that guards meant that they had found something. They snuck down the hallway. There were three guards, and one of them spotted Mia. She quickly did a roundhouse kick and knocked him against the opposite wall. He slid to the floor unconscious. Rowen chose then to jump out of the shadows and knock another one out. Now there was only one guard left standing. Mia knocked him off his feet, but not before he landed a punch to her stomach. Rowen then knocked him out. 

After helping Mia to her feet, they both turned to the door. 

"Well who should open it?" Rowen whispered.

"I'll do it." Mia said. She walked over to the door and tried opening it. It was locked, so she looked around. Since no one seemed to be near, she took out her gun and blasted the lock off. Her gun had a silencer, so it didn't make a whole lot of noise. She put her gun back in the waistband of her skirt and opened the door. It was relatively dark inside. So she took her gun back out and cautiously made her way into the room.

__

Meanwhile with Sage, Cye, and Danielle…

They had gotten past the security. But Danielle had had to mess around with electrical stuff. They had to sneak down corridors. They would hide in the shadows and in doorways. After awhile they had gone down so many corridors they were lost. Turning a corner they ran into several guards.

Sage took one guard down, Cye another, and Danielle the third. After taking down his guy, Sage took care of the last guard too. During the fight Danielle had noticed a door with a padlock on it. She walked over it and started to pick the lock. Danielle's techniques were subtler than Mia's. After a few minutes Danielle had the lock open. She pulled the padlock off the door, and eased it open. The door squeaked when she opened it.

Walking in she started to check around her. This room had a small amount of light coming in from a window high up in the wall. Sage and Cye followed her into the room. Danielle felt a hand grab her shoulder. She whirled around and threw a punch at the person. They grabbed her fist and twisted it. She yanked her hand out of their grasp, and aimed a kick at their head. The person ducked her kick and ran up behind her. They grabbed her around the waist and she started thrashing about. In the process her hat fell off. She managed to wiggle her arms free, but couldn't do anything because the person holding her said, "I wouldn't try anything if I were you. I'm sick and tired of being held here. So you're going to get me out."

Just then Cye found the light switch and turned it on. The room was flooded with light. "Kento!?" he exclaimed. And it was Kento who had Danielle in his grasp. He looked around saw his friends and whom he was holding. He immediately put Danielle down while stammering an apology. 

"It's OK Kento. Just glad I didn't have to hurt you or anything."

"Ha! You wish. I had you, just admit it."

"Never. I was going easy on you."

"Were not."

"Was too."

Cye and Sage looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Danielle and Kento were arguing over something stupid. They had managed to make their combined ages 2-year-olds in like .3 seconds. "All right you guys. That's enough. We need to get out of here." Sage said. His speaking broke Danielle and Kento's concentration. They had been locked in a staring contest. So they made their way out of the room and back the way they had come. Danielle tried contacting Mia, but all she got was static. 

They were almost out when a soldier spotted them. He sent the alarm, and guards swamped them. "OK, let's kick some butt." Kento yelled. His teammates rolled their eyes and got into fighting position.

***********************************************************************************************************************

That's it for this chapter. Thank you everyone who's reviewed. I'm almost done with this story. I swear it. Please review, I love hearing from you. Thanks for reading. 


	8. 

Secret Agent Mia ****

Secret Agent Mia

Chapter 8

By: Kallie

__

Mia and Rowen . . .

Mia walked into the room and started to look around. She motioned for Rowen to follow her. All her senses were on alert. The room was pitch black, so she and Rowen fanned out to look for a light switch. Mia made to the other end of the room when she heard a sound to her right.

Whirling in the direction of the noise she cocked her gun. "Who's there?" she asked the darkness. 

The answer she got was evil sounding laughter. A minute later the lights were thrown on. They blinded Mia and she had to put her arm over her eyes. She still had her gun pointed though. 

"Look at that. You're a deer caught in the headlights. How pathetic." 

Lowering her arm and glaring at the light Mia motioned for Rowen to come next to her. "I don't need your opinion, Rob." Mia spat out his name.

The lights had dimmed and weren't directed at her eyes anymore. She got a good look around the room quickly. She noticed something behind Rob.

"I know you've noticed what I'm hiding. Well would you like to see what it is?" Rob stepped aside and revealed Ryo tied to a chair. He had a gag in his mouth and looked extremely pissed.

"Ryo!" Mia yelled.

"Hey, Ryo. Hold on buddy." Rowen yelled and started toward Rob.

Rob calmly looked at him and then whipped out a gun. "If you want to live, get back there by _Rose Red_." He said Mia's name mockingly. Rowen started to back up. He didn't want to chance it this guy. Mia was gonna need all the help she could get.

"On second thought" Rob said and shot Rowen. The bullet hit him in the stomach. Rowen landed behind Mia and laid there in shock.

"ROWEN!" Mia screamed. She turned around and went to check him out. She kneeled down next to him. His stomach was bleeding heavily. She tore part of her skirt off and stuffed it in the wound. Then she tore a strip of his shirt and wrapped it around the wound.

"Don't worry Mi. I'll be fine. Just go kick his ass, OK?" Rowen said. Mia nodded tears in her eyes. She knew one day her past would come back to haunt her. She just didn't think it would involve her friend's lives. Rowen was struggling to remain conscious, but in the end he lost the battle. When he fell unconscious Mia patted his shoulder and stood up. She glared at Rob, her look promising death. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your little friend." He said sarcastically. "Well that's what happens in this business. You should know that better that anyone. How many people have you killed over the years?"

"Shut up! You don't know a thing about what I do! All you do is betray your comrades. I kill only when necessary."

"Oh, really. What about Krojack, was it necessary to kill him?"

"He was endangering the safety of this country and you know it. I gave him a better death than he would have got had he been captured, or worse had he went back to you failing his mission."

"I'm hurt. But it's true. Well Mia, have you repented after what happened at Sicily?"

When he said that Mia got a look of sadness and horror in her eyes.

"It was all your fault. Your teammates died because of you. Not to mention all those innocent people."

Rob had started to walk towards Mia. While he was talking she was backing up. "No. NO! It wasn't my fault!" she screamed while shaking her head.

"Oh but it was. How does it fell to know you caused all those deaths . . ." Mia had crouched down and tuned him out. A horrible memory from her past coming back.

__

Flashback

Mia and Danielle were running down a hall in some ambassador's home. The place had been crawling with people. But now they were all in one place. Mia and Danielle had other teammates for this mission. They had gotten separated, but were suspected to be in with the guests. Mia and Danielle had been ordered to blow up the house. They had to get the guests out first. Terrorist had rounded them up.

The mission had taken a turn for the worst when two of their teammates had been shot. Mia and Danielle had no choice but to rush the terrorists in hopes of drawing their fire. One teammate had succeeded in driving some of the guests out a window. It was a bit of a fall, but the river was beneath the window. The rest of the guests were starting to move in that direction. 

Danielle and Mia didn't fool the terrorists. They turned and started to randomly fire into the crowd. By now most of the guest had gotten outside. But so had the terrorists. Danielle set the explosive and it blew up the house. A large crowd had started to gather outside and help the guests out of the river. The terrorists decided to shoot down the rest of Mia's team. But they had to go through several people in order to do that. Half of them were a diversion. They snuck up and captured Mia's team.

It was only her and Danielle left. The other half was randomly killing people in the crowd. By the time Danielle and Mia had made it outside 15 innocents had died. They made it in time to see their teammates murdered. Mia kinda went a little crazy and started shooting the terrorists. Only problem was her aim was off because of her grief. She ended up hitting 3 people. Danielle also joined in; her aim was better because she had shut off her emotion. But she also killed 1 people. Mia's shots permanently injured 1 of the people and killed the other 2.

The event had made global news. The media had gotten all the information except who it was that was responsible and the two agents names. Mia and Danielle had gotten a month off to grieve. Both had had nightmares for years. Danielle hid her scars better than Mia and seemed to recover. But both still carried the deep scars and had the fears before a mission.End Flashback.

Mia snapped out of her flashback and lunged at Rob's legs. He was taken by surprise and toppled over.

"You have no idea what happened that night!" Mia yelled at the top of her lungs. 

"Oh, I know all right. I was there."

Mia looked at him in shock. Then it snapped in her head. It all made since. Him hating her from the first, the sense of deja vou she'd had when she first saw him in HQ. He had been on the other team and gotten away. She whipped out her gun and pointed it at his face.

__

Danielle's group . . . 

Danielle and the guys had been fighting for awhile. They would just get some of the guards knocked out and more would come. Danielle was getting sick of it, so she decided to pull out her secret weapon. She reached behind her and pulled out a rod. The rod was a dark wood and had a dark colored end. She pushed part of it and it extended. Then a huge blade popped out. When that was all done, the weapon was a full-blown scythe. 

The guys noticed Danielle stop fighting for a moment. They stared at her weapon in shock, then looked up at her face. She had this disturbing look in her eyes. It was a mix of remorse and glee? She jabbed it at the nearest guard. He fell easily and she started to attack the next one. The guys shrugged and turned back to dispose of their guards.

After a while the guys noticed that they were being separated from Danielle. They started to work their way back toward her. They got a short break when someone accidentally knocked something over and blocked the door. They looked up at Danielle and gasped.

Danielle truly looked like the code name she had chosen. She was holding her scythe so that the blade was pointed downward, but it was slightly behind her. The blade was stained red. (I think you can guess what stained it) With her black outfit that was torn in several places, and her light hair, which was mostly out of its braid, she looked the picture of death. You would have a hard time not thinking of her as the Angel of Death. She also had blood smeared on her face, although they weren't sure whether that was from cuts or something else.

Danielle looked at them questionably, "What?" she asked.

"You, umm, picked your name well. You look just like death." Kento said without thinking.

"Thanks. You know I just love it when people tell me I look like death." She said sarcastically.

"It was _supposed _to be a compliment."

Then they heard someone clapping. They all turned to look. A woman stepped out of the shadows. "Bravo. Well done Angel. You know if you keep this up you might never get your wings." She said. 

Danielle gasped then glared at the woman. "I never thought I'd see you again, Nefertiti." 

The woman had lavender colored hair that she wore in a ponytail. Her eyes were a dark brown, and her skin color was tanned. She had on a black tank top and jeans. Her eyes although exotic were cruel looking. She had a long scar down her left cheek.

"I couldn't just let go. I have to pay you back. And I will." She said while advancing on Danielle. They started to circle each other. 

"I'll kick your sorry bum just like I did before." She said, while thinking, _Note to self, stop hanging around Cye. I'm starting to talk like him._

"You barely defeated me before. I know all your tricks this time, but you know none of mine." And with that Nefertiti sprang at Danielle. The two started to really go at it. They didn't use a certain style of fighting. It was a free for all. The fighting temporarily stopped when Nefertiti pinned Danielle down.

Danielle got a hand lose and the guys saw she had a dagger in it. She brought it up and slashed Nefertiti's right cheek. She jumped back in pain, holding her cheek. 

"Now you have a matching pair." Danielle said. She sprang up while Nefertiti was busy. Nefertiti glared at her. "I will kill you now. I was going to let you live, but no longer. I'll give you a scar just like the one you gave me years ago and then I'll kill you." She stated matter of factually. 

Nefertiti pressed a button in the wall and part of the floor gave way to show rotating blade. She pressed another button and the floor where Danielle and her were standing lowered toward the blade. She held a remote type device that controlled the floor.

The guys ran over to the edge and looked down. Danielle was on her own now. She knew a way to get out of this though, or at least a way to go down fighting. Danielle lunged at Nefertiti and caught her hand. Nefertiti was expecting it though and was ready. They struggled for a few minutes and the remote ended up flying into the blade. It was smashed to pieces.

"You fool! Now we'll both die!" Nefertiti shouted.

"My soul is ready. Is yours?" Danielle answered. She had a grim look of determination about her.

"Why did you do that, Danielle?" Cye yelled down at her.

She looked up at the guys and smiled. "If I have to go down, I'm going down fighting." She turned toward Nefertiti "And I'm taking you with me."

"Are you really ready to meet your maker with so much carnage on your hands?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Have you forgotten Sicily so quickly?"

Danielle's eyes widen. "How'd you know about that?"

"You fool! I was there! I saw the whole thing. And I know that you were behind it?"

"Shut up! I was not behind it!" Danielle yelled. She had tears in her eyes. "It seems no one will let me forget it, will they?" she said in a voice the guys had to strain to hear.

"Hey Danielle, what's he talking about?" Kento asked.

Nefertiti started to laugh. "So you haven't told them yet. Well let me help."

Before she could say anything Sage yelled down "She talking about that disaster a few years age isn't she, Danielle?" Danielle merely nodded. The other guys got grim looks about them. They remembered that. It was on the news for months.

Nefertiti started to taunt Danielle. " I saw you blow up the house." With each accusation Danielle winced. "I saw you kill the guards, set the explosives, kill all those people standing in the crowd, and I saw your partner go crazy and lose. She killed 3 people you know. It's your fault. You should have stopped her."

At the mention of Mia's name Danielle snapped her head up. Hate was blazing in her eyes. "You leave Mia out of this. She had nothing to do with it."

"We both know that's a lie. She killed people because she couldn't handle it."

"How would you know any of this? And why would you have been there unless . . . "

"That's right I was the leader of the other team. _I_ started it all. I must say it went a whole lot better than I thought it would." Nefertiti smirked. "But still all that blood on your hands. Tsk, tsk."

"I've put it behind me. I never meant for the mission to go that way. You can't make me fell guilty about something I had no control over!"

"You've put it behind you. But have the families of those who were killed put it behind them?" Nefertiti started to laugh. Danielle looked behind her and saw that they were almost to the blade. She had completely forgotten about it. She couldn't let this insane person live. So she did the only thing she could do. She pushed Nefertiti backward into the blade.

She then high-tailed it to the other side of the platform. Not that there was much of the platform left at this point. She looked frantically for a way out. She looked up to Kento leaning down his hands outstretched. She would have to jump to reach them. She backed up a ways ran and jumped. 

Kento caught her hands, but barely. He then yanked her up and out of the shaft. He set Danielle down on the ground and she stood there for a moment. Kento gave her a huge bear hug. "You could have been killed you know."

"Really, that thought never once crossed my mind." She replied sarcastically. She then winced in pain. She had gotten cut on her during the fight. When Kento set her down again. She started to wobble. He caught her. 

"Are you all right?" Cye asked.

"Yeah. Just a little light headed. I'll be fine. Put me down." But Kento refused.

"I don't think so. It won't hurt you to rest. I'll carry you back to the meeting spot. But, um, first you'd better show me the way."

With that they walked out the front door. Right after they left, the front half of the building blew up.

__

Meanwhile . . . 

Rob was starring down the barrel of Mia's gun. She was pissed beyond belief. Ryo had never seen her like this. He would love to get out of the chair and that guy up for hurting Mia and Rowen. But at the moment he was a little tied up. 

"Any last requests, Rob? I'm giving you 2 seconds."

"You won't shoot me in cold blood. You don't have the guts."

"Do you _really_ want to push me, Rob?"

" We both know you won't go through with it." 

Mia looked at him and pulled the trigger. " EHHH. Wrong answer." Mia said. She stepped over Rob's body and went to Ryo. She untied his wrist and ankles. Then helped him up from the chair. Ryo pulled the gag out of his mouth and hugged Mia. She was taken aback at first then relaxed into it. She started to cry. 

When she was all done crying she looked up at Ryo. "I thought I lost you there for a minute."

"Hey, I'm tougher than that to get rid of."

She smiled, then looked him in the eye and said, "I'm really sorry I didn't say anything before. But I love you Ryo."

Ryo smiled down at her and responded "I Love you too Mia. But I already knew that you loved me."

"Really, how?"

"A little birdie told me."

"Danielle told you didn't she." It was more a statement than an answer.

Ryo laughed then leaned down and kissed Mia. They were interrupted by someone saying " I hate to break you two love birds up, but I'm in a lot of pain here." 

"Oh my Gosh. I completely forgot about you Rowen." Mia exclaimed.

"Gee thanks."

They ran over to Rowen who had regained consciousness long enough to see Mia shoot Rob. Ryo supported Rowen and they made their way to the door. Since Danielle's group had provided a big enough distraction they had no trouble getting out. 

They met up with Danielle and the guys at the appointed spot. They walked into the clearing to hear Danielle yelling at Kento.

"Put me down Kento! I can walk you know."

"Not in your condition, now just settle down. I know what's best." Cye and Sage burst out laughing at that. Kento glared at them.

"Why are you doing this Kento? I don't need your help."

"I'm worried about you. You almost got yourself killed."

Everyone could see Danielle soften at that. She pulled Kento's head down and kissed him. 

When Kento pulled away, he had confusion in his eyes. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because your sweet. That's why.

"Yeah, but so is Cye. Are you gonna kiss him too."

Mia couldn't help but laugh at that. Everyone looked at them. "What happened to Rowen?" Sage asked.

"I slipped and broke my ankle. WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED!? I was shot you idiot!" Rowen yelled, then winced.

"Come on you guys, we need to get Rowen some medical help."

And so everyone headed back to headquarters.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Well, there will be only an epilogue after this. I hope you liked it. Please review. Thank you for reading it. 


	9. Epilouge

AN: hey people

AN: hey people. OK, thanks for sticking with the story for so long. This is the last chapter. Oh and this is Mia singing, and this is Danielle singing. Enjoy.

****

Secret Agent Mia

Epilogue

By: Kallie

On the way back to HQ, Danielle called Mr. Yama and told him the mission was a success. When they arrived at Headquarters they hauled Rowen into the medical wing. Once they were sure he was going to be OK, they headed back to the main room. (The room full of computers) They were all tired and battered. Kento still wouldn't let Danielle walk.

When they pushed open the doors they were greeted with clapping. They looked up shocked to see everyone who worked there. Mr. Yama strode to the front and hugged Mia and Danielle. "Congratulations, you two. You've completed your mission. You rescued your two friends and you disposed of that terrorists group. I'm extremely proud of you both. You really are the best there is."

"Thanks Mr. Yama. But why is everyone starring at us?" Danielle asked. "No one greeted us after any of the other missions."

"Well, this was an especially harsh mission. We all knew it, and their here to celebrate with you."

"Celebrate? What do you mean?" Mia asked surprised.

"You'll see. Now go get cleaned up all of you. You have an hour till I expect you to be back here. Oh, and dress up."

Mia and Danielle looked at each other. They shrugged and headed towards their rooms. 

"You know, Kento. You're gonna have to put me down now." Danielle said when they got to her room. Kento blushed and put her down. She went into her room and closed the door. The rooms were equipped with bathrooms. Mia shared Danielle's so the guys could get done faster. 

Half an hour later everyone was done taking showers and it was time to get dressed. Mia went back to her own room. She pulled out a dress. The under skirt went to her knees and the over skirt went to her ankles. The overskirt was see-through. The overskirt had swirly silver designs on it. The dress was a forest green. It matched her eyes almost exactly. The top of the dress was a halter top. She pulled her hair up into a French twist. She put on high-heeled dress sandals that were silver. Her only piece of jewelry was a necklace of a rose. Her grandfather had given it to her.

Mia walked into the hallway to wait for everyone else. Cye, Kento and Ryo were already in the hall. Ryo gaped at her when she walked out. "You look beautiful Mia." Ryo complimented her. She blushed and said "Thank you Ryo. You look very nice yourself." They all sat waiting for Danielle and Sage. After a few minutes Sage came out. The guys were all wearing black dress pants, and dress shirts of their respective colors. (Sage-green, Ryo- Red, Kento-orange, Cye-light blue)

Finally Danielle's door opened and she came out. She was wearing a dress that was a deep purple. The dress went to between her knees and her ankles. The top was a simple spaghetti strap. She wore part of her hair pulled up into a bun, and the rest fell freely. She had a choker made of purple silk with an angel made of gold hanging in the nape of her neck. Her shoes were black high-heels. They were like the ones Latin dancers used. 

Danielle spun around. Her skirt flared out when she spun. "Well, what do you think?" she asked. 

Kento just stared at her. Danielle looked rather self-conscious. Sage came up and kissed her hand. "You look very beautiful Danielle. And I'm sure when Kento finds his voice he'll tell you that too." Danielle blushed. Kento finally snapped out of his stupor and rushed over to Danielle. He grabbed her hand and practically yelled "Wow! You look great. You're a total babe." At this everyone else sweat dropped. (For those of you who don't know what that means, in the anime world it means they are embarrassed.)

Kento did something uncharacteristic and offered Danielle his arm. She accepted and they headed toward the main room. Ryo offered Mia his arm and the rest followed the two couples. When they reached the main room they found that it was drastically transformed. They were streamer and confetti all over. Tables had been set up and a DJ was there also. Mia and Danielle stared in shock.

Mr. Yama came over to them all and asked "So, do you like it?" Mia and Danielle merely nodded. Mr. Yama smiled. "Go have fun you've earned it." He turned around and announced "the guests of honor are here. Let's get this party started!" The DJ nodded and started up a fast song. It happened to be "Get another Boyfriend" by the Backstreet Boys. 

Danielle grabbed Mia's arm and pulled her to the dance floor. "We _so_, have to dance to this one." She said. Mia laughed and complied. They started to sing along while dancing. The guys watched amused. Danielle sang loudly to the first verse and seemed to point to Mia. During the refrain they did a dance they had obviously made up. Mia then returned the favor on the second verse. When the song was done the girls collapsed in laughter. Mr. Yama came up behind them and took their picture. This made them laugh harder.

The guys came over and helped them up. The next song came on and they started to dance in a big group. No one else had ventured on to the dance floor yet. But that was just fine with the Ronins. The next song played was "Do What U Do" By Pink. The girls started to dance and the guys joined in. During one particular move Mia slipped and fell backwards. Ryo caught her. She looked up at him and smiled. _Click_ went the camera. Another picture had been taken. The next song that came on was "Goodbye Earl" by the Dixie Chicks. Danielle smiled evilly and said, "this song fits our last mission rather well. All you have to do is modify the words a little and it could be about us. I'm gonna do that and give you a copy sometime." 

Danielle slunk off to the DJ booth and requested a song. Mia was too busy dancing to notice. Kento did though. When she got back he asked her "So what did you request?" Danielle winked at him and put her finger over his mouth. "It's a secret." Kento pouted but Danielle wouldn't tell. The song had just ended. The DJ's voice sounded over the speakers "Well folks we have our first request. Actually our first several requests, all from the same person. These have all been requested from our own Angel of Death. SO lets get started. Mia looked questionably at Danielle. She just smiled a devious smile and got ready to dance. The first song she had requested was "Man! I feel like a Woman" by Shania Twain. Danielle immediately started to bop around to the music. Mia soon followed her example. Danielle turned around and faced Kento and started to dance around him. 

When that song ended the next song was "Private Show" by Pink. Danielle was singing along to this one. She sang it to Kento's face.

" So I don't want to meet on a lonely street where talk is cheap

And the price is sweet

I'm not that girl

And you don't want to see the other side of me"

Kento grabbed her arm and spun her around. She smiled and they continued to dance. The last song that she requested was about to come on. Danielle grinned devilishly and grabbed Mia by the arm. The song was Britney Spear's "Stronger". "Mia you've got to do the dance with me." Danielle said.

"No way. I am _NOT_ Britney Spears dancing."

"Please Mia." Danielle begged.

"Yeah come on Mia. I want to see you dance like that." Kento prodded. She gave in and got into a dance position similar to Danielle's. Just then the song started. They did movements that were perfectly timed to the music. They alternated which one was in the front. The dance had been practiced a lot you could tell. Everyone stopped to watch them. When the song ended the room erupted into applause.

The next song to come on was a slow song. "I hope you dance" by LeeAnn Womak. Kento grabbed Danielle by the arm and pulled her to a spot on the floor. But not before the other heard her say sarcastically "Sure Kento I'd love to dance." They chuckled. Ryo went over to Mia and asked her to dance. She accepted and Sage and Cye went to find partners. 

When that song was done they all met up again. They danced to other songs and people stood around and watched. Some joined them, but most enjoyed watching them. Little did they know that Mr. Yama had hired someone to videotape the whole thing. He was getting a good chuckle out of that fact alone, not to mention all the pictures he had taken already. After more slow dances, which Kento hadn't let anyone else dance with Danielle, an announcement was made.

"Would the two beautiful agents of the day please make their way toward the DJ stand. The DJ stand was on a platform. The platform had been conveniently hidden till now. Mia and Danielle looked at each other. They went up to the platform with the guys following. Mr. Yama pulled them up onto the platform and spoke into a microphone, "Now for the main entertainment of the evening. Our two incredibly talented agents are going to sing and dance for you all."

Mia and Danielle stared at him in shock. "You're joking right." Mia asked.

"Nope. The sooner you start the sooner it ends."

Mia and Danielle walked over to the DJ and looked through the music they finally found a song. The DJ nodded and got it ready. Since this was a spy headquarters they had those fancy head microphones. The girls got into their spots on the stage and the music started up.

Yeah I was right there- like the "Littlewife"

I was everything that you need- always in line

I was living you- loving you-filling your desires

But that was then-this is now- look me in the eyes

Oh oh oh oh- if love could choose sides

Oh oh oh oh- it's taken mine (so)

Get over yourself- goodbye

It must be hard to be you- yeah

Living in your life

I was always the one to cry

Now everything- everything- everything is all right

Get over yourself- know why

Cause without see I do anything I like

Sometimes I stay out all night

And everything- everything- everything is all right

This just can't be it I kept telling myself

And every magazine said was me was on the shelf

I was giving out giving in giving way my dreams

While you put it in put me down now I found self esteem and 

Oh oh oh oh you won't get me back

Oh oh oh oh think I overact (well)

Get over yourself- goodbye

It must be hard to be you- yeah

Living in your life

I was always the one to cry

Now everything- everything- everything is all right

Get over yourself- know why

Cause without see I do anything I like

Sometimes I stay out all night

And everything- everything- everything is all right

So now you wanna talk

Say let's do it again once more for luck

Like old times make up

Better yet just forget better get over yourself

So stay in touch

When you learn a few things about love

Until then wake up

Better yet better get better get over yourself

Get over yourself- goodbye

It must be hard to be you- yeah

Living in your life

I was always the one to cry

Now everything- everything- everything is all right

Get over yourself- know why

Cause without see I do anything I like

Sometimes I stay out all night

And everything- everything- everything is all right

When the music faded everyone was starring at them. They didn't have the best voices there were, but they sounded really good together. They had done some really complicated dance moves on the stage. Danielle and Mia had worked together so long they were synchronized in almost everything they did. So the dance had looked great.

The Ronins started the applause up. The girls took a bow and hopped of the stage. "OK, well the next song is "Drops of Jupiter" the DJ announced. The dance went on until the early hours of the night. 

"Our last song will be a slow song. So grab that special person and dance once more. Then you can go soak your feet." The DJ said. " This song is an oldie but a classic." And the DJ started to play "Angel Eyes". Kento grabbed Danielle and pulled her back onto the floor. She had been resting her feet. She groaned but complied. Kento had let her dance with Cye once, and Ryo once. But not Sage, he thought Sage would try to steal her away or something.

Ryo led Mia onto the dance floor also. It was such a sweet scene. Danielle was resting her head on Kento's shoulder. She was half asleep truthfully, but any onlookers wouldn't have known that. Mr. Yama gave Cye a camera and he took the other one. They circled around each couple and kept the cameras hidden.

Ryo was whispering something in Mia's ear. The other wanted to know what it was but decided to keep to themselves. He was really only singing along with the song. But it was true for him. At the end of the song Ryo dipped Mia. Her gaze caught his and they were frozen in that position. The world faded away as they neared each other. _Click!_ Went the camera, but neither heard it. Mr. Yama smiled as her backed away. He'd show them the pictures tomorrow when they were developed. 

Danielle woke up enough to lift her head off of Kento's shoulder. She smiled at him and started to listen to the song. "This'll be our song, OK Kento." She said then yawned. Kento chuckled at that. "You got it Babe." She was starting to get a second wind. Kento spun her around fast. Then he slowly spun her around, and as he was bring her back towards him their gazes also caught. Cye saw this as the perfect time for a picture. He took it, and smiled. It would be such a sweet picture. His best friend had finally found someone. True she was a secret agent and had killed people, but she loved him and that was all that mattered. Cye saw the love between the two of them when they looked at each other. 

When the song ended Kento was leaning down to kiss Danielle. He was just about to when she fell asleep. He shook his head and picked her up. He walked over to where the others were. Ryo had his arm around Mia and Sage and Cye were talking to them. Mia took one look at Danielle and burst out laughing. "Someone had a little too much excitement today." She said. "Well we should probably go to bed. It's been a long day for everyone." They thanked Mr. Yama for the dance and headed off to their rooms. Kento stopped and tucked Danielle in. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and went back to the guys' room. They all got into their p.j.'s and talked about what had happened recently. Mia got ready for bed and drifted off to sleep. About an hour later Danielle woke up and changed into p.j.'s.

__

Next Morning . . . 

Everyone made his or her way down to the mess hall. Cye had gotten dressed into jeans and a blue T-shirt. Sage was dressed in Khakis and a green button down shirt with a white under shirt. Ryo, Kento, Mia, and Danielle hadn't bothered to change out of their p.j.'s. Ryo had black sweat pants and a red tank. Kento had on a pair of Winnie-the-Pooh boxers and a white tank. Mia had a of light blue pajama pants with stars on them and a matching tank top. Her tank top said _Fallen Star_ on it. She had her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. She had pig slippers on her feet. 

They were all sitting down to eat when Danielle stumbled in. She was rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She wore a pair of teddy bear boxers and a T-shirt with the words _Grizzly bear_ on it. Her hair was down and messed up. She obviously wasn't aware of her surroundings because she sat on Kento. Kento gave a devious smile and they heard Danielle "eep". She jumped up and glared at Kento. She had her hands over her rear. The other were laughing. Danielle looked rather like Rowen did when woken up to early. Which for him was 11 a.m. and that was pushing it. 

Danielle took a seat next to Kento and Sage. They all ate quickly. Then those who weren't dressed went to do so. Ryo came out in jeans and a red T-shirt, awhile Kento came out in black jeans and a green shirt with a bandanna around his neck. Mia was wearing jean shorts and metallic silver tank top. Danielle was wearing halter-top that was pale purple. It said, "I love Boys" on it. She had on white shorts and tennis shoes also. 

Kento looked at her shirt and got a stricken look. Mia laughed at Kento and because the message on the shirt was far from true. Danielle didn't hate boys but she certainly didn't' love them.

They all went to go visit Rowen, He was being let out of the medical ward later that afternoon. They told him all about what he'd missed at the dance. Then they had to let him rest. So they wasted time by playing nintendo. HQ didn't have cable but it had plenty of nintendo systems. Danielle and Kento battled each other on some kind of Kung Fu game. Danielle was beating Kento and he had an astonished look on his face. He always won these games. Danielle smirked at him. She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Maybe next time.

Later Mr. Yama called them into his office. Rowen was already there. Mr. Yama pulled out the video so Rowen could see what happened. He also gave them the pictures he'd taken. "When did you take this one?" Danielle asked incredulous. It was the one of her and Kento at the end of the dance.

"That's my secret. Now girls I called you in here to tell you that you're being relieved of your duty."

"You're firing us!?" Danielle yelled.

"No. It's just that you've served your shift and I think you deserve a chance to go have a normal life. If you really don't want to go then you can serve another couple years."

"Of course I don't want to stay. But I have no where else to go. I mean I love my work, but I'm tired of the killing." Danielle sighed. Now what was she going to do with herself?

"Danielle you can always come stay with me. I'd enjoy having another female in the house. You can't believe what it's like living with these guys." Mia said.

"Hey, I thought you liked having us stay with you, Mia." Rowen said sounding offended.

"I do. I just need more female companionship." 

Danielle smiled and hugged Mia. "You're the greatest Mia!" 

"Well pack your stuff and you can leave today. I'll be checking up on you from time to time. I'm not about to let you two just disappear." Mr. Yama said. They all said their good-byes then left to pack up the stuff they'd brought.

Later when everyone had their stuff packed Mr. Yama sent them on their way. Several people came to wish Mia and Danielle good luck. They took a different way out. When they reached the surface they saw a champagne colored suburban. "All right! My car!" Danielle yelled. She pulled out a set of keys and opened the back doors. They threw their stuff in and took off. Everyone had more room on the way back. The trip took all day, and they reached Mia's house at dusk.

Everyone got out of the car and took their stuff to the house, except Danielle. She stood by the car and stared at the house. "I finally have a place to come home to." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

Kento came up behind her and scooped her up. Danielle let out a yelp. 

"You just gonna stand here all day and look at it, or you gonna come join us?" He asked as he carried her to the house. Danielle let out a laugh. She had finally found her family, this was all she could ask for.

****

The End

I don't own any of the songs in this story. The song Mia and Danielle sing is "Get Over Yourself" by Eden's Crush.

Hey people. Well this is it for this story. I hope you liked. I want to thank those of you who have stuck with me this far. Should I do a sequel? If you want one I'll make one, But only upon request.


End file.
